


A Golden Wind in the World of Light

by EUMatua



Category: Super Smash Brothers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EUMatua/pseuds/EUMatua
Summary: Jotaro Kujo investigates a series of mysterious, yet common disappearances of many of his beloved and/or fellow Stand Users, believing it to be all tied up within the newfound son of DIO.Koichi Hirose heads to Italy to find more clues on Jotaro's assumption.Giorno Giovanna and co. see first hand what's the cause of this.





	1. Anomalies

    Jotaro picks up an image of his old-time friends from his trip to Egypt, a single red X marked on each of every face of Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy. Searching through his folder, he found two more images: The photo of DIO, marked with an X, as well as a group shot of his friends back at his time in Morioh. X's all around, Rohan, Yukako, Okuyasu, Josuke, Yuya, and even Shigechi and Akira, who for some reason managed to get into the photograph.

    "Gah, damn it. Where have they **gone**? Joseph doesn't remember shit, that old man... Why? Why is it so foggy?"

    Jotaro opens up an excerpt from a little notebook he wrote in that he kept on his desk. He reads it, only to get nothing out. In it was Joseph's only clue to who. An image, and a blurry one at that, of what looked like... it's hard to tell. The entire image was white, yellow, and blue. Through his mind, he can only faintly remember...

* * *

 

    A much younger Jotaro, and more built at that, run towards his equally built grandpa, Joseph Joestar. From the corner of his eyes, he can see a man, blond and pale, who he knows as DIO, leaping off of the building he just saw the old geezer fall off of. In hindsight, he knew he should've noticed something was off when he saw a mysterious light from behind him illuminate in front.

    Out from the elder's mouth, he screams, "Jotaro! Get down! Now!"

    Everything started losing their definition, losing his focus as the light blinds him, the last thing he sees before he fades out of consciousness is his granpa's shadow falling next to him, and thee distant, dying, and final screams of the vampire he came all the way to Egypt to kill. Without even trying, his deed was done.

* * *

 

    "Koichi, you know why you're here, right?"

    "Actually, Mister Jotaro, no... No I don't."

    "Alright... remember the disappearances of Josuke and Okuyasu?"

    "Y-Yes! But why bring it up?"

    "I have a hunch. I need you to find a man named Haruno Shiobana."

    "I have to find a Stand User!?"

    "No, Koichi. We don't know if he really is. But what I've gathered is that he's the son of DIO."

    "DIO!? The reason-any-of-this-even-happened DIO!?"

    "Again, we're not sure. We need a sample. A simple piece of skin or blood will do."

    "A-alright, Mister Jotaro. I'll report when anything comes by."

 

    Jotaro hangs up the phone, staring at his pictures.

 

    "Who is behind all of this? Why are they doing this?"

 


	2. The Starting Giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno Giovanna, the son of DIO, and suspected of things he honestly has no knowledge of. 
> 
> Well, no knowledge of until he sees first-hand.
> 
> Also, google translate to the rescue!

    Koichi, holding a picture of this 'Haruno Shiobana,' skimming over a few people, and finding nothing who looks alike the man in the photograph. He silently sighs to himself, "I'd really wish Joseph was here, he'd give me a better photo than Jotaro had. Not to mention more recent... It's not like I'll just bump into him like that."

 **Whap!** Giorno and Koichi bumped into each other.

 

    "ご-ごめんね、ミスター!" ("S-Sorry, there, mister!")

    "..."

    Koichi coughs and ahems, "S-sorry, there, mister."

    "Oh!"

    No other dialouge was exchanged, awkward as it is. Giorno picked up Koichi's suitcase, and several other things, and offered the briefcase to Koichi, who obviously took it. He was about to thank, before noticing his wallet's gone, sneaking a peek at the taller boy put it in his wallet. With this, he screams, "Hey! That's mine!"

    Like anyone else, Giorno ran, for about a few feet, before Koichi muttered to himself, "Echoes: Act 3!" and tossed the briefcase, and knocked him to the ground with it, dropping most of his, Koichi's, valuables. Giorno slipped under and past the heavy object, and without attempting to pick up the dropped items, simply turns around to the dwarf.

    "You can run, but don't steal from me again."

    A small, cheeky grin ran across Giorno's face, as he dashed out of the place.

    "Phew-"

    With some animals scooting away, formed where his now missing possessions and briefcase were.

* * *

     Giorno ran far enough so that the screaming didn't make him deaf instantly. In an grassy field surrounded by fencing, he sat on the bench to take a quick breather. Until he noticed some swiping noises coming closer. 

    A small action of laying down on the bench saved him from a sharp impact with a shovel. Looking at who done it, he did see someone interesting.

    From across, stood Luca..? Giorno didn't know who he was, but it doesn't matter. There were two of him, both almost identical. Both of them were bright with blue light, and both were carrying equally light shovels. And thus, it begins.

   Another swipe of the shovel again, and Giorno once more ducked underneath, using Gold Experience to stomp Luca's knees sideways. A gross crack sound came from within, the target launching quite far, but to all's surprise, it stood up, the leg injury suddenly correcting itself. With this shock, Giorno stood to take a hit from the other, a deep gash bleeding from him, and knocking him far. No matter how much he tried, he suddenly fell on his back, the would fixing itself much like the others.

    "W-what kind of shit is this!?"

    Before either could take another strike while he's down, he rolled to one side, and stopped questioning how it's possible all of it's happening, and how he can glow for a short while while rolling, and how he just passed through the legs of one of them.

    This is when Giorno said, "Fuck it, time to speed this up," and grabbed the closest one. He tossed it to the other, and while they were close, Giorno brang out his Stand, Gold Experience. And with that, he went...

        "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!"

    He pulled a full 0-to-death on both, and knocked them out of the park, literally, and off they go to become fireworks.

    Turning around, Giorno walked away, ready to call it a day, before he heard some voices.

    "Eevee!!"

    "Ya-hoo! I'm-a free!"

    And turning back around and up, he saw two floating clouds. They all clumped into the shape of a little brown chibi fox or puppy, and the other into a short and chubby red-and-blue plumber.

    No-one prepared for the screams to come.

* * *

    "What are you telling me, Koichi? This man... You're sure he's Haruno? And that he's a Stand User?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first fight is posted! Buccellati? Not right now.
> 
> Nope. No final smashes, not yet, at least.
> 
> And also, post ideas on how the Buccellati encounter can go. A classic meetup on the train like in the manga/anime? Or a more unique approach, like Giorno saving Bruno?


	3. Here comes Jotaro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suprise, Koichi! Jotaro's last suprise.

    Koichi was just about to head off to his apartment, when he tripped over something.

    It was a small letter, nothing quite new, but it was oddly addressed to Koichi's apartment, and even has his name on it! Confused, the midget opened it and read a faxed paper.

* * *

 

    _Please, read this_ _Koichi._

_Don't fret, this is Jotaro. The situation seems to still be quite active here. Before I break some bad news onto you, I've figured at least some relation to the reason many of us were abducted in this lightshow. The ones he, or she, or it... Frankly, I'm not sure who or what has done this still, they have taken very capable fighters, often Stand Users. Kakyoin was a very good ranged fighter. Avdol was quite capable himself. Iggy was the same, no less. Even DIO. Sure, this may be all superstition, but the reason before is that people like Tamami, Hazemada, Ken, Tonio, and few others weren't targeted, for they never reported such events happening, and even had nice days._

_But unfortunately, they seem to have stopped aiming for capable people, as few by few, more of the safer Stand Users were captured along with the others. Currently, they've taken Ken and Tonio. Koichi, when you find more information about all this, share it with me ASAP..._

_This may even be the last thing I'll share with you._

_\- Jotaro Kujo._

* * *

 

Koichi puts the letter into his pocket, opening his door, and walking along the floor in circles.

    "D-dangit, seems the attacks just won't end! What the hell is this for! Why are they even taking us! Where!? Do they think this is some kind of game!?"

    Just after he finished, he felt a his foot being stubbed by something. Hard.

    A few minutes of that sweet, sweet, midget scream, he checked to see what was under the bed, the place he hit his foot under. And pulled it out.

    It was a statue. Of an entire man. Koichi himself couldn't even believe there was someone there. Of someone insanely buff, no less. He seems to be clearly Italian, that with the wings on his head, and jacket with scarf. He's in quite an unusual pose, with his feet touching a base of a trophy. Que the midget screams of horror.

    "D-Does this thing keep us like little trophies in his collection! Like collecting trophies in a game!"

    He dashed quickly to call Jotaro about the finding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Bruno Buccellati, you're up next time!
> 
> If you're wondering, yes, the statue is Caesar Zeppeli. I will find ways to go around his death back in Part 2. But for now, he's stuck. Joseph would surely know him, but I'm not including him juuust yet.  
> Should I include more people like Stroheim and Sanviento? Well, Stroheim's a friggin' cyborg, I'm sure he's immortal, but for Sanviento? He's a Pillarmen, and he's pretty much nothing but shards. Maybe I'll just leave him out like Araki did.
> 
> No, I shall not be reviving those who died in Part 1. Jonathan's staying dead, Will. Zeppeli's dead, and most others.


	4. Suprise Visit to a Gangster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a wierd twist, Giorno encounters his probable love life, Guido Mista.

    Giorno Giovanna carries along a suitcase filled with stickers of various subjects, none of which quite about anything too important. However, he almost drops it upon bumping into someone around the corner he didn't see. Looking at the other, it's clear all around him is the manifestation of four. A male, obviously, with a blue sweater, patterned with a grid of diagonal lines forming 4-sided squares, with the same pattern on his red hat, but with an additional white dot in the center of each square, and a blue arrow pointing down at the center. red pants with black tiger stripes and black boots. Four colors, red, blue, black, white. Almost instantly, the man aims the revolver he had in his hands at him.

    This man is Guido Mista, the gunslinger of his group. He's probably the luckiest man in Italy, despite his fear of four. A while passes, afterwards putting the gun down, and looking around, he pushes Giorno aside.

    "Move it, gaylord. I've got a mission."

    "..."

    Giorno moves aside, letting Mista walk right by, before he grabs the gunman's arm and brings it up to his face. He says, "Hey, wait. You're part of the mafia, aren't you?"

    Mista pulls his arm away and points a gun point-blank at Giorno's head. "Great, another anti-mafia man. Look, guy, I'm already busy seeing ghosts 24/7 talk to me 'bout trying to save the world, blah-blah-blah, but I ain't fit for the job, ya know?"

    "Ghosts? You see them, too?"

    "Yeah! Coincidentally, it was after fighting-"

    "Mindless, glowing, fighting beings?"

    Mista puts the gun away, "Yeah! You saw!?"

    Giorno looks across where he went, to a ghostly red plumber (Mario) being amazed at how different the place looks from the bright, vibrant lands he originated from, the smaller, brown, yet cuter creature (Eevee) amazed at how different the proportions of the people it's seen from what it saw from others.

    "Oh thank god! Just when I was thinking I was insane and needed a trip to the doctors!"

    Giorno, menacingly, with shadows emerging from everywhere, somehow, was about to ask, before Mista brightens up the air, literally, by asking, "Hey! Since we both can see these things, ye mind if ye help me out with something?"

    "What is it?"

    "Y'see, I'm part of a gang, lead by someone named Bruno. He's not here, he's gone missing for a while, and I'm looking for him. Currently heading to the last place he told us he was at. Mind lending a hand and coming over in case I need a second hand?"

    "You would ask any random passerby to help you?"

    "You're not dressed normal. That's gotta mean something!"

    "Well, I refuse-"

    Mista points a gun at his head, "Do it, fucker. Unless you'd like to see what Heaven's Door looks like."

    Giorno, raising both his hands, says, "Fine."

    The atmosphere suddenly changed to a more brighter tone, "Excellent! Follow me!"

* * *

 

    Jotaro climbs onto a yacht, with Hazamada following suit, and several other men and women heading to Italy from there. And from there, a built, yet old man, with a cane, walks in. Joseph Joestar.

    "Taking a plane's a lot faster than a boat," as said by Hazamada.

    Jotaro responds, comically "Me!? In a plane? With Joseph!? Oh hell no! If you've been in just one, you know how bad it gets"

    "Can't you brute force your way out of anything, given your powerful Stand?"

    "I'm too old for this shit, Hazamada. Nothing ever **not** happens to crash any plane he's in. We're going by boat. At least he has less casualties under his belt this way."

   Hazamada, looking up at the massive swarm of tentacles and massive eyes, a Cthulhu standing right behind, forming a shadow over all.

    "Yeah, sure. **No casualties.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise twists! Mista's the first meetup! At least Bruno's involved in some way now.


	5. OP as f***.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Save Bucciarati! Or was it Buccellati? Who knows...?

    Cut to a scene of Mista shooting the hell out of an army of clone Brunos, as Giorno waltz his way across to the real Bruno, statue-ified and glowing, clones constantly forming below. How Giorno walked so calmly, and the clones so dead, all with a single rapid-fire punch rush of his Stand to each and every enemy wasn't a concern to the gunslinger. At least he knew his intuition that bizarrely-dressed people were usually 100% Stand Users hasn't fail him.

    The only issue was that Bruno figures bigger than the rest stood in the way, which Giorno's punches couldn't penetrate, and ends up being opened up by zippers. With Giorno out of the equation, Mista does what he does best. Shoot. Thankfully, they both crumbled after Mista stolen their anal virginity with a bullet, forcing them to crumble.

    But the statue was not done yet, forming clones like crazy. Giorno was still zippered, so Mista took the helm, and repeatedly ricocheted bullets around, dancing all the way to dodge them. Everything worked well.

    But thankfully, the wave was won with ease. Buccellati was freed, after a bit of Mista shooting it and shooting himself.

    Bruno thanked Giorno to the deepest ends of his heart, however, he knows that more clones are on the loose.

    Meanwhile,

    Koichi was busy stepping on only lit parts, keeping his shadows out of the way. Apparently, he was attacked by shadow versions of Black Sabbath, who tried to penetrate his midget ass with their tounge arrows, but Koichi ain't into that kinky shit, and ran.

    Probably the most threatening part about it was the fact that there were also Jotaro statues that scared him, although they did nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. World of Light... but in Jojo.
> 
> I think it's an interesting idea. Any ideas I have are as follows.
> 
> Yes, Jotaro will be more involved than in the original, and so will Koichi. Joseph will also be more involved, but I'll try to lighten up the mood with him being the Soldier of this: a complete comic relief character.
> 
> Until otherwise stated or shown, I don't plan on adding any Smash characters. Best chance for them are being spirits, all of them, controlling the clones.  
> Yes, Galeem and Darkhon are going to be here, and no, they're not the Boss' plan or anything, just their own entities, nothing more said here.
> 
> It's not just Team Bucciarati and the Joestar Group's remnants that have this happening, The Hitman Team, and all else of Part 5, with some characters from Part 4 and 3, and hell, who didn't die in Part 2, will see all this. 
> 
> Yes, the captured fighters will be stuck in poses on trophy bases.
> 
> More tags will be added as our heroes progress through the story.
> 
> Ideas or suggestions on this, feel free to ask.


End file.
